


My Intentions

by NekoMida



Series: Entrapdak [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Extra Treat, Extra extra treat, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: A sequel for Blinded, inspired by Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science".





	My Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

> Okay, so I REALLY loved both of these prompts and it was hard to choose just one <3

He’d gotten her back, after fighting tooth and nail to find her. Hordak couldn’t be more pleased as the chubby princess was back in his lair--no, their lair--after her stint on Beast Island. If he ever found Catra alive, Hordak would skin her from ear to claw and leave nothing behind. How dare she make him think that the person who made him so happy was a threat, that had left him behind. There was a gaunt look in her eyes, but he’d made sure to prepare her favorite tiny foods, fizzy drinks, everything to make it feel right again.

Every surface had been polished and kept working in the best order he could, to make her happy. Hordak had even carved up a necklace with a matching rune to the one on his armor. It had taken him a bit, but if they were really friends, if he was really going to prove it to her, then it had to be personal; Entrapta loved things that were hand-made and had careful thought put into them. He’d made it red, as a sort of antithesis to his own rune, and with a smile, he presented her with the necklace.

It was his best work yet.

Entrapta’s eyes had lit up, and she’d curled it into her hands, a dark flush coming to her cheeks, and her red eyes squinting closed and wrinkling. She was happy, and Hordak knew that much, and it surprised him when her hair rolled around him in a familiar, tight embrace, before arms replaced the thick purple tendrils. Hordak felt his face flush darkly; touch was still an odd sensation to him, but Entrapta made it feel so natural that he quickly settled into it. She tapped the necklace, grinning.

“Aww, ya big lug. I knew ya loved me!” 

“What are you talking about?” Hordak felt something in his stomach flip, eyeing Entrapta’s confused expression, before she grinned, tapping the matching rune on his collar.

“Didn’t I tell ya? This says ‘l-u-v-d’!” Her hair tendrils were too busy tying on the necklace to notice Hordak had turned his back, and he coughed.

“O-of course it does...well, you are back now, and that’s all that matters. We have more work to do.” He straightened himself up, and took a breath as he felt her cheek press into his ear, lips on his own pale visage. Then she was scooting off to bed after a long day, leaving Hordak alone to process the ordeal.

If it was made from the heart and with his own hands...perhaps there was no denying his intentions after all.


End file.
